


"Tears Don't Fall"

by Sweetloot



Series: Inspired By [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, non canon death, though leaning more towards romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...<i>they crash around me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Tears Don't Fall"

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by ["Tears Don't Fall"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9PKuJmCGNY) by Bullet for My Valentine.)

He had felt his hand slip, had been cursing himself for not grabbing onto his falling friend with his robotic arm instead of his weak human one.

Simmons rolls over, thinking about that moment over and over again, carving it into his mind.

He looks at the bunk on the other side of the room, trying to believe that if he looks hard enough, his bloodshot human eye and his glitching robotic one could see Grif under the covers, turning to get comfortable. 

Sitting up, Simmons walks over to where Grif should be, swearing he could feel the phantom heat of his body.

A tear slides down his face, his other eye achingly wishing it could do the same.

He had held it together in front of Sarge, walking silently passed as he went to where their ride was waiting for them.

But now, in the darkness, he felt the tears crash around him, his hands shaking as he falls apart.


End file.
